fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Lily vs. Unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages
Panther Lily vs. Unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Panther Lily and the unnamed Mages of Grimoire Heart. Prologue After the Seven Kin Of Purgatory were defeated, Fairy Tail forms a defense team composed of Freed Justine, Bickslow, Lisanna Strauss and Levy McGarden while Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily make up an attack team to go meet the final enemy in the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-5 On the way to the Dark Guild's airship, the group is joined by Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Once they arrive at the airship,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 16-19 Natsu tells the Exceeds to search for the ship's power source and destroy it in order to prevent it from taking off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 3 Inside the ship, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily discover something and Happy theorizes that they have found the power source. However, Carla disagrees and Panther Lily relates the discovery to the name of the Dark Guild, "Grimoire Heart". Just then, Mages from Grimoire Heart discover the three Exceeds, prompting Panther Lily to hold them off while Happy and Carla find a way to stop the airship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 2 Battle The unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages underestimate Panther Lily as they charge recklessly towards him. However, with a door handle that he obtained while searching the ship, he defends himself against the crowd of Dark Mages. The Mages acknowledge Pantherily's strength, but are soon utterly flabbergasted as he shifts into his Battle Form. Panther Lily gains the upper hand as he takes out some of the Mages with simple hand-to-hand combat. One of the Dark Mages charges towards Panther Lily with his sword but Lily stops him and takes the Mage's sword and slashes the group of Mages. Panther Lily stares at the sword he snatched as green smoke begins to surround it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 Panther Lily claims the sword his as it has the ability to change its size like the weapon he used in Edolas. The Mage Lily took the sword from, complains that his expensive "Musica Sword" had been taken from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 4 With this new gained power, Panther Lily overpowers the weak unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages, blowing them away with powerful swings of it, that can even knockdown the iron wall behind him and easily push Happy and Carla back. Pantherlity then proceeds to make quick work of the remaining Grimoire Heart Mages. Aftermath Soon after Happy, Carla and Panther Lily destroy the Devil's Heart, they run back to where the rest of the team is, begging for help because they are being chased by the Grimoire Heart Mages. Having their Magic Power run out because of the battle, they can't do anything about the attack, when suddenly the defense team and some of the injured Fairy Tail Mages, including Makarov, come to rescue them. Seeing their Master defeated, the Grimoire Heart's Mages escape from the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 3-5 References Navigation Category:Fights